midnaeafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Just a MessageBoardsFan/Holznachten 2019
Die Einsendungen. Namen der Autoren werden am Ende der Abstimmung veröffentlicht. Einsendung 1: ChristLogmas Carolvin Volg war tot. Toter als tot. Toter als Todd, und der war ja schon ziemlich tot. Sogar toter als Thot, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Volg war der toteste Tote den es jemals gegeben hat, und jetzt kommt mir nicht damit, dass man den Tod nicht steigern kann. Es gibt nämlich einen Unterschied zwischen Jesus-Christus-Tod wo man nach drei Tagen wieder aufersteht, Hitolf-Adler-Tod wo man noch in Argentinien irgendwo lebt, Tod-Tod wo man wirklich Tod ist, und Jeffrey-Epstein-Tod wo man sich nicht selbst umgebracht hat. Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben. Unsere Geschichte spielt sich in einem kleinen, verschneiten Städtchen im finnischen Borealwald ab. Es holznachtet. Sehr. Es holznachtet sehr. Calvin von Hintenburg, der ehemalige Geschäftspartner des Volgs, kommt in seinen Laden. "Sir" baggert Willy, ein Angestellter, Calvin direkt an, "ich möchte Holznachten auch endlich frei haben um Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen zu können." Calvin schaut ihn genervt an. "Ne alter kannste vergessen". Willy bestand drauf. Er hielt eine lange Rede, wie er es so macht manchmal, wo er ständig die selben drei Punkte aufbrachte. Und Calvin sagte einfach jedes Mal "Nö." Und es regte Willy richtig auf, und eben das gefiel Calvin ja so sehr. Danach kam irgendeine Szene im Restaurant oder so, die aber eigentlich scheiß langweilig ist und nicht juckt. Infolge dieser geht Calv zu sich nach Hause, es gibt ein bisschen Spuk. Das geht Calv richtig auf den Sack. Er fängt an zu schreien: "Ihr negrow scheißer alter verzieht euch Mal sonst gibts Cockschellen und zwar gewaltig". Gespenster sind zwar normaler Weise weiß, aber es gibt ja auch albino-neger von daher alles gut. Der Spuk geht weiter, Calv schreit paar weitere Parolen aber irgendwann kommt er doch in seinem Zimmer an, wenn auch von den Geistern angeschlagen sprich ziemlich angepisst worden, und zwar nicht auf die geile Art und weise. Im Zimmer erscheint ihn dann Volg als Geist. Oh wunder. Wer einer der dreißig Weihnachtsgeschichten-Verfilmungen gesehen hat wirds schon im ersten Satz vorrausgesagt haben. Calv war zuerst doch bisschen begeistert, seinen toten Partner wieder zu sehen. "Stuvu boi" hat er vor lauter Freude rausgerufen. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er auch vermutlich Ursache des Spucks war. Also war die nächste Reaktion "Was soll der scheiß du Pisser, homoehe geschieden". Darauf war Volg ziemlich traurig. "Calv, das war weil du den Geist Holznachtens ignorierst und den armen Willy arbeiten lässt. Jetzt kommen die drei Geister Holznachtens zu..." "fick dich du Aidsgeburt". Natürlich musste Calvin ihn unterbrechen. "MAn ey ich hab doch einfach nur keine Lust ihm Urlaub zu geben. Stuvu ich vermisse dich." Also haben die beiden sich versöhnt und schäumten sich gegenseitig ein. Aber die Geister kamen trotzdem. Der Geist der vergangenen Holznacht kam. Er fing an zu dichten: "Bin der Geist der vergangenen Holznacht, letzter Kaiser der trölmischen Weltmacht, Gründer der Sozialnationalisten, Feind ein jedes Anti-Midnäisten, ich hasse euch alle, weil ihr seid Sündiger nur einen kenn ich nicht, Logano, Rüdiger. Poste Bilder von Animefrauen mit langen beim Kartenspiel, ihr Schlangen" Calvin war nur so "okay und was juckt mich das". Der Geist der vergangenen Holznacht erkannte in Calvin denjenigen wieder, der damals auf Diskort ihn verraten hat. Eigentlich juckte es ihn auch nicht. Aber er nahm es als Vorwand, sich zu verpissen, weil eigentlich juckt ihn generell seit geraumer Zeit gar nichts. Den Geist der Gegenwart überspringen wir, ich hab Zeitprobleme und der ist eh langweilig. Der Geist der Zukünftigen Holznacht führt Calvin also, wie zu erwarten, zu seinem Grab. "Das, Calvin, ist dein Grab. Wenn du dich nicht änderst landest du da." Calvin war wenig gerührt. "Ja und du Dirnenbalg, ich komme einfach wieder. Ich bin ja selbst auch schon Calvin XVI, komm ich halt als Calvin XVII. zurück." So endete also die Holznachtsgeschichte, mit keiner nennenswerten Veränderung. Holznachten ist nun mal ein konservatives Fest des Status Quo, was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir. Einsendung 2: Der Sohn ---- Der Sohn Es war ein langer und dunkler Abend, als der Generalgouverneur Calvin einen Erlass ergehen ließ: "Lasset alles Holz auf der Welt zählen! Findet jeden und lasst ihn zählen! Auf den Frauenanteil von 0% will ich mir dann einen wichsen!" Nun ergab es sich aber, zu einer Zeit, dass Maria der einzige Mensch und die einzige Frau in ganz Diskort war, dass ein einsamer Stumpf sie fand, und sich in sie verliebte. Sie suchte sich an dem Adriansplatz ein Bett, eine Unterkunft. Ihr Holz, in das sie nun auch verliebt war, wollte sie mitnehmen. Doch keiner wollte sie nehmen: "Iiiih eine Frau! Ein Mensch!" An Ende mussten sie in einem Stall unterkommen. Das Holz, mit dem Namen Heinz, fragte Maria: "Warum liegt hier eigentlich Stroh rum?" Maria sagte: "Lass die dummen Sprüche! Zieh dir einfach die Hose aus!" Das Holz hatte aber keine Hose. Sie war so enttäuscht, dass sie ihn schlug. Daraufhin vergewaltigte sie ihn. Und am dritten Tag danach kam eine Frühgeburt aus ihrer Muschi. Sie legte ihn in eine Krippe und er tötete jedes Tier, das ihm in die Quere kam, und aß es auf. Dann kamen drei Hölzer, schwarz wie Esche. Und sie kamen rein. Und alle stießen sich ihren Kopf an der Decke. Der Erste sprach: "Scheiße!" Der Zweite: "Mist!" Der Dritte: "Jesus Maria!" Und Maria sprach: "Siehste? Jesus, da komm mir nicht mit deinem Karl-Peter, Heinz!" Und so begab es sich, dass der Sohn von Maria Jesus hieß. Nachdem sie allen erzählt hatte, dass er der Sohn Gottes sei, wurde er bis an sein Lebensende verehrt. Von Hölzern. Und so. THE END Einsendung 3: 101 Holznachtsmänner Wie jeder weiss haben alle 101 relevanten Länder dieser Welt einen Holznachtsmann. Die Holznachtsmänner lungern in den Wäldern und warten immer auf ihr nächstes Opfer. Was sie mit ihren Opfern machen? Die wenigen Opfer die lebend flüchten konnten berichteten von einer Insel, wo Kinder angepflanzt werden, bis sie 18 Jahre alt werden. Es ist unbekannt, was aus den 18 Jährigen wird. Die Insel heisst Epstein-Island. Die Kinder kämpfen manchmal gegen einander in einem Wettbewerb um Leben und tot. Die Opfer der Holznachtsmänner werden dann an die Gewinner verfüttert. Der einzige Weg, von der Insel zu flüchten ist, wenn man die Holznachtsmänner in Schach besiegt. Das ist schwer, da die Holznachtsmänner ihre eigenen Regeln erstellen. Sobald man gewinnt, erhält die verschiedenen Kräfte des Holznachtsmanns: - Man kann Menschen ihre Vitalität aussaugen. Was das bringt? Absolut nichts. - Man kann den Atem 0.02 Sekunden länger als gewöhnliche Menschen anhalten. - Man kann mit Holz kommunizieren. Übrigens hat jeder Holznachtsmann einen Schlitten, der von Antilopen gezogen wird. Wenn ein Holznachtsmann schläft, kann man ihn ganz leicht töten: Man muss eine Flüssigkeit auf ihn leeren. So sind schon viele junge Holznachtsmänner wegen einem wet dream gestorben. Holznachtsmänner sind fast unbesiegbar, wenn man ihnen ein Ahornblatt, dass genau 4 cm gross ist gibt. Wenn sie das Ahornblatt essen, werden sie übertrieben buff. Man kann sie dann nur noch mit Kirchenliedern besiegen. Die 101 Holznachtsmänner heissen: 1: Joe mama 2-14: Alexander 15: Adrian 16: Barthold 17: Alois 18: Benedikt 19-81: Torsten (der Name ist sehr beliebt unter Holznachtsmännern) 82: Horst 83: Konrad 84: Wolfgang 85: Wolflang 86: Wolfkurz 87: Wolfscholz 88: Wolfgünter 89: Wolfhard 90: Wolfhardt 91: Wolfhart 92: Wolfdieter 93: Wolfdietrich 94: Wolfdieter 95: Wolf 96: Wolfbert 97: Harald 98: Wolfram 99: Wolfmar 100: Oliver 101: Valdemar Einsendung 4: Holznachten mit Steve Es war einmal ein Junge namens Steve, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als seinen Vater zu sehen, welcher über Holznachten beim Zigaretten kaufen, nicht wiederkehrte. Deswegen ritzte Steve in sein Wunschholz, was zart mit Holzlack bespritzt wurde, seinen Wunsch. Er ging aus seinem Haus und brachte bei 30°C im Schatten seinen Brief raus. Er sagt: „Scheiß Klimawandel ! Jetzt kann ich keine Pimmel mehr aus Schnee bauen !“. Traurig geht Steve zum Briefkasten und stopft sein Wunschholz hinein. Da kam Onkel Adi vorbei. „Na heute schon ein paar Swasikubuse am Spawn gebaut ?“ frage er erwartungsvoll. „Ja aber irgend so ein Spast hat die wieder abgebaut !“ erwiderte er. Onkel Adi war sauer und sagte: „ Den zeig ich was ich mit Kommunisten mache !“. Da strahlte Steve und ging wieder rein. Da stand Calvin auf der Treppe und redete mit sanfter Stimme: „Steve mein Schatz vergiss bitte nicht den Holzbaum zu schmücken.“ Steve grunzte und ging mit Calvin in die Wohnstube und begann den Holzbaum zu schmücken. Er hämmerte die Abmahnungen vom Finanzamt an jeden Zweig. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und ein Mann stand vor der Tür. Es war Ledarex der ein Paket in der Hand hielt. „Bist du mein Vater ?“ fragte Steve. Ledarex erwiderte: „ Nein du Mongo ! Seh ich aus wie ein Harzer ?“. Ledarex ging ins Haus und nahm sich die letzte Tiefkühlpizza aus dem Schrank und schaute dabei RTL. Steve nahm das Paket, worauf Ledarex einen Scheiß gibt und öffnet. Darin war eine Birkenholz worauf stand: Bruh he died too soon. Nun wusste Steve, dass sein Vater tot war. Und er erinnerte sich daran wie sein Vater im sagte: „Wenn du eine Anschleppst fick sie gleich !“ und er ging zu Calvin und hatte eine schöne Zeit. Und so hat Steve doch noch das schönste Holznachtsfest gehabt. Was das Wunschholz damit zu tun hatte ? Stell einfach keine Fragen du kek das ist meine Geschichte und ich find sie klasse ! THE END… ? Einsendung 5: Oh Midnabaum In einem uns bekannten Land vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit da lebte eine Midna im Wikiland die cooler war als alles weit und breit und diese flotte Biene die ich meine die heißt Maja, freche schlaue böse nette Midna-Maja o tanenbaum oh midna-baum wie scchön sind deine schwarzen Haare du Middst nicht nuur zur Schurkenzeit ja auch im wiiki wiksen sich alle einen auf deine chatnachrichten Oh Tannenbaum Oh Midnabaum wie schön sind deine Mittelfinger (also rein hypothethisch)